<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Facets by Mentathial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913639">The Facets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentathial/pseuds/Mentathial'>Mentathial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentathial/pseuds/Mentathial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Bilbo and Thorin are the born with the memories of the Valar. Thorin, called Deathless, plans to reclaim his home but finds his One, when he thought none would fully understand him. Bilbo, a facet, who never felt the pull of a soul mate to create anything stronger than friendship is confused. Shouldn't they fall in love? No not every soul mate was romantic, thank you very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Facets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/gifts">Harry1981</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a hole under the ground lived a hobbit. Not a nasty dirty hole filled with worms, no this was a homely place, full of herbs and books, pipeweed, and good food, all things that Hobbits delighted in. If there were some weapons gathered in a chest or scrolls in odd languages that decorated the writing desk, most Hobbits turned a blind eye. Facets, were of course, peculiar.<br/>
Memories of a millniuem would drive one mad, some Hobbits would say, the Sackville-Baggins among them. Took Blood, others would mutter and shake their heads. However, there were enough facets, in the Tooks, the Brandyducks, the Proudfeet, and other clans that no one dared say such things openly.<br/>
How could one challenge the might of a being with the memories and powers of the Valar? </p><p>Bilbo Baggins, however, was one of the first Baggins facets born in a long time.<br/>
His powers were standard, he could manipulate light and put on a great show for the fauntlings when telling stories and when emotional he could destroy things. Thus, his Took mother taught him how to calm himself down and think of the green things. When he awoke from memories of wars long gone, she would sing him elvish ballads and once she took him to Rivendell where he could confirm his memories of the One Ring, and the evil accompanied by it. All in all, Bilbo grew up a normal Hobbit facet despite his interactions with other races, him running off to look for elves and Rangers, his Took mother, and the Fell Winter where he destroyed half of Hobbiton  in his grief. He wasn't alone in that, afterall. All Bounder Facets had lost themselves.</p><p>Thorin Oakenshield, however, knew none of this. He had never heard the term facet before and could not explain why he had memories of a millinieum. When he awoke from dreams of wars long past, the whispers began. When he challenged his Grandfather and spoke of a Balrog in the Kazad-dum, they grew. Durin, the Deathless they said and the young Prince, turned King accepted. Accepted that he would never be understood, that he would stand apart not because he was a King of a homeless people but because he had lived through this and worse before. That people would not know he was not Durin. No matter the similarities. People would look at his rational self and take heart but none would share his life, for he was too aloof they said, too calm. Who could be the Deathless' One?<br/>
And so Thorin wandered through life, hoping one day to reclaim one of his homes yet biding his time, centuries of knowledge heralding his every step.<br/>
And the Valar waited.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>